


Useless Plant Lesbians

by Bass_Line



Series: College AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa and Rei are just friends... sort of, Don't ever tie people up bondage style especially if they're just acquaintances, F/F, Never sneak into fellow plant lesbians' rooms even if you're kicked out by roommate, Rei's horrible at makeup and I stand by it, There's something called TMI for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Two girls teaming up to help each other get a date with their crushes, sounds like a boppin' idea right?(It's not.)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Ichigaya Arisa & Wakana Rei, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Series: College AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The information about RAS was just released, but due to the previous story 'Fuwa Fuwa Dreamy Birthday', Rei's character completely deviates from canon and as such she's basically a dork. Basically, she'll be OOC thanks to me wanting to follow the characterisation in the story mentioned above. 
> 
> Also, this story will be split into chapters as I feel that it's too long for a one-shot. (Then again I tend to post lengthy stories that are easily above 5000 words so... yeah.)

"Arisa! Whatcha looking at?" Arisa said nothing, ignoring Kasumi's question as she glared intensely at a large bush. "Arisa~?"

"Arisa must be thinking of bonsai trees." Tae commented, nodding with understanding. "I think of rabbits all the time."

"Ahaha… well anyways, we're pretty much set for our live so… wanna go somewhere to chill?" Saya suggested, her blue eyes flickering with concern as Arisa refused to tear her gaze away from that bush. "... Arisa? Are you okay?"

"... Uh sure." Arisa shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she could've sworn that she spotted someone behind the bush. The bush rustled, sending shivers down her spine. "... Hey, do you guys get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Arisa, the last time you said that, it was just a cat."

"Otae-chan has a point…" Arisa narrowed her eyes at Rimi and Tae, not fully convinced. "Anyways Saya-chan, where should we go?"

"Moca told me about a family restaurant that Roselia likes to go after a live. Why not we go visit it ourselves?"

"Good idea! Let's go!" Kasumi happily trotted off, with most of Poppin'Party following behind her. She stopped upon realising that one of them was missing, too engrossed with glaring at the bush. "Arisaaaaa~ C'mon, let's go! I'm starving!"

"... Right." Arisa replied, satisfying Kasumi enough to not realise that the keyboardist wasn't following her. After a few seconds had passed, Arisa sighed, reasoning that she was just paranoid as a result of lack of sleep. She was about to turn away when she heard the bush rustled again, a woman stepping out shortly after. Pale greyish-blue eyes widened in fear upon realising that Arisa witnessed everything, and the owner dashed off with leaves still stuck in her hair. _'I knew it! I'm not crazy after all! But wait… why did Okusawa-san run away from me…? … Hold on, she's too tall to be Okusawa-san, yet I know I've seen her be- oh. I know who fits the description…'_

* * *

"You stalker, what's your problem?!" The next day, Arisa had successfully cornered the tall woman in the dorm kitchen. The woman tried fleeing, but Arisa was too determined to let her escape without getting any answers. "Answer me already damn it! You're lucky that I had the decency to not call you out during class!"

"I-I just wanted to see Hana-chan!" Arisa cringed, and here she thought that Kasumi's nickname for Tae (which stuck _way_ too well) was bad enough.

"You stalked Otae for two months just to see her?!"

"How do you expect me to talk to my childhood friend who I've not seen in more than a decade?!"

"How should I know?! Go up to her and surprise her?!"

"That's something only extroverts do!" The woman fired back, how the hell was she supposed to surprise Tae when she wasn't good with social situations? "I prefer to keep my distance thank you very much!"

"Oh my god Wakanai-san…"

"Why does everyone get my surname wrong?! It's Wakana! Wa-ka-na!"

"Look honey, Arisa-san's cheating on Kasumi~" Arisa flinched, turning to see Moca and Sayo standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "Oh don't mind us, go back to your flirting~"

"I'm not flirting with her!" Arisa exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the other woman. "I don't even _know_ her name!"

"... It's Rei." Rei muttered, she was in the same class as Arisa, the least she could do was to remember her. "And I'm in love with Hana-chan."

"Oof. AriRei sunk before it could be a thing."

"Aoba-san, I'm concerned that you have a ship name for them." Sayo sighed, why was she dating this troll of a woman? Oh right, she had the misfortune of falling in love with her. "Why are you two here at this hour?"

"I could say the same for you two."

"Y'see, my honey and I love to have our dates here in the dorm kitchen~ We feed each other stuff, steal each other's stuff, occasionally making out here-"

"Could you not make out in the kitchen? That's so wrong on so many levels." Arisa didn't want to know what her acquaintances were up to in the middle of the night, but it was sure as hell not whatever Moca revealed.

"Shouldn't you be concerned that they have dates here at 1 am?" Rei asked, having her priorities straight. "Also, what's AriRei?"

"Ignore them, back to the main concern here!" Arisa snapped, how could she allowed herself to get sidetracked? "Stop stalking Otae!"

"I'm not stalking her!"

"You're always hiding behind something whenever Otae's around!" Arisa wanted to strangle the living daylights out of Rei, to think that the latter had been doing this for two months. "And don't tell me that this is just you keeping your distance because that's _not_ how friendship works!"

"That doesn't mean that I'm stalking her!"

"Girl's gotta point, she's not stalking Tae-san~"

"Thank you-"

"She's stalking you Arisa-san." Arisa deadpanned, was AriRei really a thing? There was no way that she would allow herself to be paired up with a stalker, besides she barely knew her. "I can see it now~"

"No you don't! She doesn't even live in this dorm!" Arisa roared, jabbing her finger at Rei again. "She's just a creepy stalker that was lurking around this building looking for Otae!"

"I'm _not_ creepy, I'm _not_ a stalker, and I live in this damn building too!"

* * *

"Ohhhh, so _she's_ your roommate?" Arisa was surprised, she would've thrown Rei out for lying about living in the dorm had it not been for Misaki's timely intervention. Rei heaved a sigh of relief, it was a good thing her roommate wanted a snack. The last thing she wanted was to have nowhere to sleep, not that it didn't happen to her before. "You two look like twins."

"I know, I was surprised when I first met her." Misaki nodded, agreeing with Arisa's observation. "Why were you two intruding on a date anyways?"

"Wakanai-san's stalking Otae."

"First of all, it's Wakana! Second, I'm _not_ a stalker!" Rei didn't understand why was she constantly being called a stalker, all she did was to secretly follow Tae around in hopes of getting noticed by the woman herself.

"Press f for doubt." Arisa replied, her bored tone suggesting that she was already over that topic of conversation.

"F."

"Okusawa-san?!" Rei felt betrayed, how could her roommate share the sentiment that she was a stalker? Said roommate shrugged, confusing and betraying Rei further. "Seriously?!"

"I mean, your band consists of a stalker for cute things, a Roselia stalker, a Roselia stalker stalker, and a Popipa stalker. Your band's basically full of stalkers."

"We're! Not! All! Stalkers!"

"By the way, the Roselia stalker sent you a message."

"Are you going through my phone again?!" Misaki nodded, tossing the phone to the owner. "You're the real stalker here."

"Okusawa-san, you go through people's phones?" Arisa asked, surprised by the banter the two roommates shared. She didn't know how Rei was like, but she knew Misaki was a reserved person and therefore unlikely to be on friendly terms with a stalker. "Colour me shocked."

"When you see someone registered as 'Kissy kiss kiss' on her phone, it's hard not to look."

"What the shit?!"

"To be fair, 'Kissy kiss kiss' is way better than 'chu chu chu chu chu'." Rei replied, replying to the message she received. "Oh come on! Even CHUCHU agrees that I'm a stalker?! What, is today 'ganging up on Rei' day?! Real mature you guys!"

"You're just being a creep."

"Like you're one to talk Ichigaya-san, you're stalking that star-haired girl yourself." Rei scoffed, she had observed that Arisa kept on following to wherever Kasumi went. "If you're in love with her then just say so."

"Friends stalking friends is _way_ better than strangers stalking strangers!"

"Ha! I called you out!" Misaki groaned, why was her roommate arguing with her friend and why did they have to do it in her dorm room?

_'I'm not paying tuition for this shit.'_

* * *

"Okay Ichigaya-san, I've thought about the conversation we had earlier and I think we can both help each other." Arisa stared at Rei as though she was wasting her time, which in a way was true. "Don't look at me like that, we're plant partners."

"Please don't _ever_ say that again."

"We're paired up to work on projects, so I can use that term however I want."

"You're a dork."

"We can discuss my loser status later. As I was saying, I think we can help each other."

"How? I'm not getting Otae alone with a stalker."

"No… but you could inform her that I'm studying here?"

"Huh?"

"Just go 'hey have you heard of RAS? They're this pro-level band and I think my plant partner's the bassist for that band'."

"For the last time, I'm not calling you my plant partner."

"Okay fine, you can drop my name in if you prefer."

"So what, you expect me to go 'Otae, you like RAS right? Yeah I think my classmate Wakanai-san belongs to that band, she plays the bass or something right?'."

"Can't you get my name right?!"

"Wakanai, Wakana, Wakanda. They all refer to you."

"No they don't! What the hell's Wakanda anyway?!"

"No clue, I saw some guys making a cross sign with their arms while saying Wakanda so it probably means something." Arisa shrugged, she had bigger fish to fry. She narrowed her eyes, her tone becoming more serious. "Even if I do whatever you asked, what's in it for me?"

"Um…" Rei had planned on returning the favour, but she couldn't see what Arisa wanted. She also had nothing valuable to offer, so she was at a loss. "... I could make that star-haired girl fall for you?"

"That's impossible but go on." It was indeed impossible, but Arisa was curious to know what Rei had in mind. No harm indulging in a silver of stupidity right?

"I could kidnap her, and you'll come save her. Once that happens, she'll fall in love with you."

"Why the fuck do you think that's an idea?" Arisa realised that Rei might just be Tae's soulmate, they were both idiots (in her eyes). "You might as well tell me that you'll use Otae's pet rabbits and form an army to kidnap Kasumi!"

"I can do that if you want! Probably. I've never trained rabbits to kidnap people before…"

"I think I should be concerned that you've trained rabbits to do something but I'm just gonna ignore that." Arisa stuck out her hand, confusing Rei. "Oh what the hell, worst comes to worst we can just be useless lesbians together."

"Yep, we're in this deal together!" Honestly, Rei was shocked that Arisa agreed to the deal. Then again, she would take any help she could get. "Useless plant lesbians for life!"

"That sounds cringier than the previous term!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To DiasPenguin, sorry that Rei being a stalker wouldn't be shown explicitly. Or at all really, she's more of a dork than a stalker.

"Otae, it's just you?" It was five minutes past the time they were supposed to start band practice, yet only Arisa and Tae were present. Tae nodded, humming a song that Arisa had never heard of. "What song is that?"

"Hm? Oh, it's 'R.I.O.T'. It's RAS's debut song." Tae replied, resuming humming said song. Arisa was secretly relieved that she didn't have to start a conversation that would eventually lead to talking about Rei. "They've an upcoming live, wanna join?"

"Eh, I'll think about it." Arisa sensed that it was an opportune time to talk about Rei, as much as she felt that it would lead to awkward results. "Oh yeah, I think one of the members is in my class. She's pretty tall, and I think I saw her carrying an instrument case before…"

"Rei's studying here? How could you not tell me that she's here too?!" Tae looked hurt, which Arisa didn't understand since she didn't know who Rei was until recently. "Wait, aren't you majoring in plants?"

"Horticulture, and I didn't tell you because I didn't find it important?" That was a lie, Rei was simply a stoic project partner and classmate until she was caught stalking Tae. "Are you her fan or something?"

"Childhood friends, she moved away though." The way Tae mentioned it, Arisa would've assumed that the guitarist liked Rei. "Can you give me her number?"

"Don't you have hers?"

"If I did, would I even be asking you for hers?" Tae had a point, and given that they hadn't seen each other in over a decade, it was likely that they had no form of communication. "C'mon, I'll give you some eggs tomorrow or something!"

"Don't bribe me." It was a good thing that Arisa had gotten Rei's number, else she would have to direct Tae to Rei's dorm room. She tapped on her smartphone's screen, buzzing seconds later. "Alright, I sent you her number. Have fun catching up."

"Yay! Arisa, love you~!" Tae hugged Arisa as tightly as she could, embarrassing the latter immensely.

"G-Geez… get off me…" Arisa mumbled, squirming about uselessly. A click sound was heard, startling her. "W-What…?"

"Arisa's cheating on me with Otae~!" Kasumi grinned, joining in on the hug. "Lemme join too~"

"I-I can't breathe damn it…!"

* * *

"If I knew your girlfriend's here, I wouldn't have bothered coming back." Rei remarked as she silently entered her dorm room, taking care to not wake Misaki's girlfriend up.

"This is your room too." Rei wanted to scoff, how many times was she kicked out just so that Hagumi could sleep over? At least it was _actually_ sleeping and not in the other sense, the last thing Rei wanted to walk onto was their already messy room with clothes strewn all over the floor. She decided to shrug in response, grabbing a coil of rope that Misaki had bought for a camping trip with her own band. Turns out that having a rich band member meant that everything was provided for. Rei promptly left the room, nearly tripping over a box of wool. _'I'm not even gonna ask what does she need the rope for.'_

"Okay, now I just have to lure that star-haired girl out…" Rei muttered, spotting Kasumi relaxing inside the dorm kitchen. "Excuse me, are you Toyama-san from Poppin'Party?"

"Yep, that's me~" Kasumi nodded, wondering what did Misaki's lookalike wanted with her. Now that she thought about it, why didn't Misaki introduce her twin sister to her? Weren't they considered friends? "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. I'm Rei Wakana, and I'm in the same class as Ichigaya-san." Kasumi gulped, that explained why Misaki never once mentioned having a twin sister. "We actually have to do a project about plant bondage, and I was thinking that since you're especially close to her you could help us out?"

"Plant bondage? What's that?"

"Oh, it's an activity including a person getting tied up by plant-based rope and having plants growing from that rope. Our project seeks to discover the direction the plants grow and the reasons behind it." Rei had no idea why would she come up with plant bondage, it was probably easier to _actually_ kidnap Kasumi and drag her to a secluded area. "We're also researching whether or not the methods of rope tying will affect the direction the plants will grow towards."

"Ooooh that sounds interesting!" Rei blinked, was Kasumi actually convinced that plant bondage was a thing? Yes, it would work out for her but Rei couldn't believe the stupidity Arisa's crush could display. "Count me in! It sounds fun! Plus I wanna help Arisa!"

"O-Of course, thank you so much for your assistance." Rei couldn't believe that not only did she convince someone that plant bondage was real, that someone wasn't the least bit concerned about the fact that bondage was included. "You share a room with Ichigaya-san correct?"

"Yup!"

"In that case, we shall conduct our project in your room." Kasumi nodded, happily leading Rei to her dorm room. Rei could feel the other students giving her looks, ranging from Moca's 'you're so kinky' look to Ran's, who was well versed in ikebana, 'what the fuck' look. _'This is a terrible idea and I'm a damn fool for inventing plant bondage.'_

* * *

"What. The. Fuck." Arisa returned to her dorm room, hoping to relax after Tae had stopped her to talk about Rei. Like, she was _only_ classmates with Rei. How the fuck would she know what she did during lessons? Instead of getting the relaxation she felt that she deserved, she was treated to a sight of Kasumi bound by rope. Even worse was that it was bound in a sexual manner, with Kasumi blinded by an eye mask. "What the hell is this?!"

"Arisa, you're back!" Kasumi made a happy noise, reminding Arisa of a puppy. A leashed puppy to be exact but no one needed to know that. "Rei said that you needed to do plant bondage for your project! I volunteered!"

 _'What the fuck is plant bondage and why bondage of all things?!'_ Arisa regretted making a deal with Rei, had she known that 'plant bondage' would be involved, she would've insisted that Rei didn't have to repay the favour. "... How long have you been like this?"

"Dunno? Hey Arisa, can you untie me? I kinda need to pee…" Arisa heavily sighed, fumbling with the knots. Apparently Rei was skilled at tying knots, for Arisa was barely able to loosen the rope. That didn't deter Kasumi, it at least allowed her to wriggle herself free (a trait that made Arisa rethink her flexibility) and sprint to the bathroom. "Thankssomuchloveyou!"

"Don't stick stickers on the toilet bowl again!"

"Boooooooooo!"

"Yeah yeah just pee already." Arisa pulled out her phone, tapping on Rei's contact to start a conversation for the first time. She mulled between thanking or chastising Rei's actions, eventually deciding to hold it off with pleasantries.

**[NotWakanai]**

_**[5.47 PM]** _

**Anti-Tsun:** sup idiot

 **NotWakanai:** That is NOT how you greet anyone

 **Anti-Tsun:** care to tell me wtf is plant bondage

 **NotWakanai:** Okay look I wanted to tie her up but like I don't want her to hate me?

 **Anti-Tsun:** u realise tht our crushes r in the same band?

 **NotWakanai:** I mean we both know they've close to zero brain cells so…

 **Anti-Tsun:** k fair tho

 **Anti-Tsun:** then care to tell me why tf did u tie her up so difficult?

 **Anti-Tsun:** n why did u tie her as tho its for sex?

 **NotWakanai:** THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW OKAY

 **NotWakanai:** WHEN YOU'RE A VIRGIN WITH SEXUAL NEEDS YOU TEND TO GO ONLINE AND TOUCH YOURSELF WHILE WATCHING BONDAGE PORN

 **NotWakanai:** AFTER THAT YOU START LEARNING HOW TO BONDAGE YOURSELF AND STRUGGLE IN THE HOPES OF REACHING THE PEAK

 **NotWakanai:** YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME

 **Anti-Tsun:** ok first of all tmi

 **Anti-Tsun:** second for someone who constajntly says tht their mature i didnt expect u to mean this kinda mature

 **Anti-Tsun:** third i didnt kno ur a bottom

 **Anti-Tsun:** u radiate top energy tbh

 **NotWakanai:** Even adults have their kinks, don't shame us

 **NotWakanai:** And in RAS, the members who LOOK like tops are actually bottoms and vice versa

 **Anti-Tsun:** again tmi n next time maybe dun come up with smth like plant bondage

 **NotWakanai:** Hana-chan's back with drinks so I'm ending this conversation here

 **Anti-Tsun:** oh for fucks sake how is it tht the stalker gets a date before the bestie?

 **NotWakanai:** As much as I would love to rub it in, I'm pretty sure Hana-chan doesn't see it as a date

 **NotWakanai:** Seriously though, I have a movie to watch

"Arisa~!" Arisa jolted, her phone nearly kissing the floor as its mistress fumbled to catch it. "Thanks for waiting!"

"I'm not waiting for you?"

"Huh? Oh I kinda thought you needed to pee real bad… guess I'm gonna pee a second time then!"

"Why the fuck do you need to pee twice within ten minutes?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I-Is… is this really okay?" Rei was now staring at a room covered with Michelle memorabilia, hundreds of shiny eyes staring back at her. She turned to Hagumi, who was beaming at the results of their hard work. "Are you _sure_ Okusawa-san will appreciate it?"

"Everybody likes Michelle, so it's fine!" Was the reply, and Rei wondered if her roommate had a momentary lapse in judgement when deciding on whether or not to go out with Hagumi. Then again, it had already been a few months… "Who are you again?"

"... Her roommate?" Rei didn't understand it, why was it that no one remembered who she was despite her clear presence. She was sure that she commanded _some_ degree of presence, plus she was rather tall so all the more attention right? "I don't get it, why is it that almost no one remembers me?"

"Hmm… Hagumi would've remembered seeing you before though!"

 _'No, no you won't.'_ Rei thought to herself, not wanting to upset Hagumi. She had been stalking Hagumi for a few weeks, and she had discovered that she was excitable as she was forgetful. How she passed her classes was a mystery to Rei (and Misaki). Kaoru threw a large purple cloth over Hagumi, covering her entirely. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yep! Kaoru-kun said that I'm the best present, so of course this is necessary to make Mii-kun smile!" Rei shot a questioning look at Kaoru, the latter oblivious to Rei's focus. Rei wanted to object, how could her roommate's social circle be so undeniably _dense_?! The door slammed open, startling Rei. How did her reserved roommate even deal with all this women? Standing before her was Kokoro, holding up a cake that resembled a monstrosity rather than an edible dessert. "Is that Kokoron?"

"Uh huh! The cake turned out wonderfully!"

"W-Wonderfully huh…?" Why was Rei doing this again? Oh yeah, because she was a decent roommate and she also wanted to subtly remind Misaki to remember her own birthday. That being said, Rei wasn't sure if spending time with Hello, Happy World! was worth the passive-aggressive reminder. She was pretty sure the cake was moaning in pain, perhaps asking Rei to end its misery. _'Great, now I'm hallucinating a cake monster's thoughts. Woe is me.'_

"Kokoro, Kanon's asking us if we're done with preparations." Kaoru said, her phone in hand as it buzzed with texts from Kanon.

"This room's already Michelle-fied, I say that we're done."

"Misaki 2.0's right! Tell Kanon we're done!" Rei wanted to scream, what the fuck was 'Misaki 2.0' and why can't they all remember her real name?! "Oh boy, I can't _wait_ to see the smile on Misaki's face."

"It's a good thing I bought her something normal." Rei sighed, glancing at her packaged present. She bought a scrapbook, how Misaki wanted to use it was up to her own leisure. Faint begging was heard outside the room, growing louder and louder. "Okay, does everyone have a party popper?"

"Let's do fireworks next time!" Kokoro suggested innocently, sending shivers down Rei's spine. Kaoru seemed to agree with the suggestion and while Hagumi was completely covered, Rei could visualise the excitement on her face. The door opened, with Kanon swiftly stepping aside to reveal Misaki. That was their cue, and instantly all three of them pulled their poppers' strings.

"What the fuck?!" Misaki yelped in shock, not surprising given that Kokoro had literally popped her popper beside Misaki's left ear. She placed a hand over where her heart would be, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate.

"Happy birthday!" Rei felt bad for her roommate, she probably wanted a quiet birthday without any surprises. She observed that Kanon's eyes were wide with horror, most probably due to seeing her dorm room being taken over by Michelles.

"U-Um… our room will return to the way it was… r-right Kaoru-chan?" Kanon turned to Kaoru, who nodded in response. "That's a relief…"

"Will someone explain to me what's all this?" Misaki questioned, shielding her eyes from the onslaught of Michelles. Her tone had a tinge of disappointment, though Rei wasn't able to determine _why_. "And why did you guys invite my roommate?"

"Are you serious?! I've even gotten a present for you!" Rei sputtered, taken aback by Misaki's harsh comment. Okay, _maybe_ having a roommate who was a borderline stalker was creepy, but at least she didn't wear Misaki's panties and pretended she was a superhero. That was all Kokoro, though she was instructed to not say a thing about it to Misaki by three women who were seen shadowing Kokoro. Honestly, those three are the real stalkers and yet Misaki didn't bat an eye. "I didn't even say anything when you didn't acknowledge _my_ birthday!"

"I don't even _know_ when's your birthday!" Rei wanted to toss her present at Misaki, how could she claim to not know when's her own roommate's birthday? She had clearly marked her calendar and even made it obvious, so why did Misaki claim to not know her birthday? _'Wait a minute, why am I screaming bloody murder at her when my birthday's in January?'_

"My dear kittens, let us cease this bickering and cut the cake." Kaoru interjected, much to Kanon's relief. Kokoro simply beamed, as though she wasn't present to witness the argument. She gestured to the cake monstrosity, though the hesitation implied that she was aware that the cake didn't look as appealing as it should be. "Once the cake has been cut, we have presents we wish to bestow on you."

"Uh… Seta-san right? Could you… I don't know, maybe dial down the flamboyance?" Rei asked, mouthing 'is she for real' to Misaki. Misaki nodded in a way that clearly indicated that it was a great shame that someone like Kaoru existed. Rei wondered how did she not notice that the woman in question was more annoying than expected? Kaoru, on the other hand, was oblivious Rei's request, and instead cocked her head questioningly. "... Wow, when Okusawa-san implied that you guys are a bunch of idiots, she wasn't exaggerating…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kokoro asked, to which the roommate fervently shook her head. Misaki sighed, cutting the cake into six equal slices with a few fluid motions. "Misaki, you're fast!"

"Yeah yeah, eat the cake and get the fuck out."

"M-Misaki-chan, this is both Kaoru-chan's and my dorm room?!" Kanon protested, though she wished that it wasn't her dorm room.

"Oh right, I should get the fuck out now huh?"

"F-Fueeeeee?! At least stay for the presents!"

* * *

"Wow Kokoro, this is probably the most normal present I've ever received from you." Misaki commented, staring down at a stargazing telescope. Rei also stared at the telescope, where were they supposed to put it in their dorm room? It was already a mess to begin with, and Rei's bass was taking up quite a bit of space too.

"There's a final present for you my dear Misaki." Kaoru said, gesturing to a blanket covering a large object. Rei groaned, she just wanted Kaoru to get it over with so that they could clean up while her roommate went on some kind of a birthday date with Hagumi. "It's from your own kitten."

"So, what exactly is it?"

"How impatient." Kaoru chuckled, earning herself a glare from the birthday girl. "Alright, here you go."

"H-Hagumi?!" With a flourish, Kaoru removed the blanket covering Hagumi, who was dressed in an orange dress with ribbons serving as straps. Rei's pale grey eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. When did Hagumi change clothes and how did she do so without anyone noticing? Hagumi blushed, embarrassed that she was wearing a dress as compared to her usual (and more comfortable) boyish clothing. "Why-"

"Kaoru-kun said that the best present to give you is myself! Happy birthday Mii-kun!" Hagumi innocently smiled, her stomach growling seconds after. "... Is there any cake left for me?"

"... Kaoru-san, we need to have a little chat." Misaki glared daggers at Kaoru, who shuddered as the former approached her menacingly. Rei winced, she didn't envy Kaoru's position. Neither did she envy Hagumi's, who was still asking if there was any cake left for her (which there was none).

"You've got it all wrong Misaki!" Kaoru defended, yelping as Misaki started to chase her within the confines of the room. In their chase/escape, they had accidentally pushed Kokoro's face into her slice of cake, not that she minded. Kanon watched on helplessly, unable to do anything to salvage the situation.

"So… is this like a regular thing for your band?"

"F-Fueeeee…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Finally! All the bears are finally gone!" Rei cheered, wiping sweat off her forehead as she plucked a Michelle plush toy from the bed. "I think I'll take this lil' guy."

"Misaki 2.0, Michelle's a girl bear!"

"... Right." Kanon bowed apologetically, she felt bad that Rei was dragged into this mess. _'Note to self, keep a distance from roommate's moron band.'_

"Sorry about it Waka… um…"

"Wakana."

"R-Right. Sorry for this." Rei nodded, at least Kanon didn't address her wrongly. Or maybe she was about to, but at least stopped to confirm before proceeding. "Is it fun sharing a room with Misaki-chan?"

"She's alright, she doesn't intrude on my personal space and vice versa." Rei replied, apart from the part that Misaki looked through her texts several times (she _really_ should beg PAREO to convince CHUCHU to change her username soon), Misaki did respect Rei's privacy. "We coexist pretty well for roommates."

"You guys don't hang out?"

"Schedules don't line up. Besides, I think what Okusawa-san wants is some alone time. It must be exhausting to keep up with her studies as well as manage her personal life."

"You're very considerate." Kanon nodded, was that a flash of approval Rei saw in Kanon's kind eyes? "If I may ask, how come I don't see you often in this building?"

"Uh… I tend to come back late due to band practice." Now that Rei thought about it, maybe the reason why almost no one knew that she lived in this particular dorm building was that she usually came back late. If it weren't for the fact that Misaki was her roommate, Rei was pretty sure that she wouldn't have heard of her existence. "As a part of RAS, we take our music seriously."

"RAS… Oh! I've heard some of my classmates talking about it! They say that your band has impressive vocals and many more things that I can't really remember…"

"If you're okay with flashing lights, you should come to one of our lives." Rei offered, it was kind of nice to talk about music with someone else. She should probably invite Arisa too, it was the least she could do after the plant bondage fiasco.

"I'll consider it, thank you!" Rei smiled, she could understand why Misaki liked hanging out with Kanon now. She was easy to talk to, and genuinely kind. Not to mention that she was patient and understanding, in fact it was hard to hate her. "Um… is that your phone buzzing?"

"Hm? Oh, so it is." Rei pulled out her phone, her eyes widening as she read what was sent to her.

**[NotWakanai]**

_**[10.01 PM]** _

**Mii-kun:** hey so i need you to not come back for tonight

 **Mii-kun:** not having sex, just want to spend a night in cuddling my girlfriend to sleep

 **NotWakanai:** Wait then where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?!

 **Mii-kun:** wakanai

 **NotWakanai:** You're a shitty roommate you know that?

 **NotWakanai:** But seriously where am I gonna sleep?

 **Mii-kun:** maybe in the dorm kitchen?

 **NotWakanai:** I'm NOT gonna be the third wheel to Sayo-san and Aoba-san

 **Mii-kun:** you can always sleep in hagumi's room?

 **NotWakanai:** Anyone but Tsurumaki-san please

 **Mii-kun:** oh we r outside my dorm so good night

 **NotWakanai:** WAIT

"Wakana-san…? You don't look fine…" Kanon asked, noticing the look of despair on Rei's face.

"... It's nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**[RAS]**

_**[10.12 PM]** _

**NotWakanai:** Guess who's kicked out of dorm?

 **MadPuppy:** u lol

 **RocknLock:** Oh no why?

 **NotWakanai:** My roommate doesn't want me interfering with her 'cuddle time' with her girlfriend

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** rofl u suk layer

 **NotWakanai:** Can you please change your username?

 **NotWakanai:** People are laughing

 **WalkingDiscoBaby:** but it translates to kissy sounds

 **WalkingDiscoBaby:** n chuchu sama is basically kissy sama

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** no im not pareo

 **MadPuppy:** this is so funny i cant even

 **MadPuppy:** fuck guess who just broke their sticks

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** ha suk it masking

 **RocknLock:** Can we go back to how Layer-san has nowhere to stay for the night?

 **RocknLock:** This is bad guys

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** roflmaol

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** how abt u go n make it a threesome

 **MadPuppy:** nah shes a useless lesbian n sad virgin

 **RocknLock:** We're all virgins here, and that's not the part we should be concerned about Masking-san!

 **WalkingDiscoBaby:** ok so thts a no to telling lock san abt our lack of virginity

 **NotWakanai:** Yes, how could I forget the day my virginity was taken from me

 **MadPuppy:** wait i thot chuchu was the one who fucked pareo

 **NotWakanai:** I MEANT MY EYES' VIRGINITY MASKING

 **NotWakanai:** FORGET IT APART FROM LOCK YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE AND RAS WILL LOSE A BASSIST BECAUSE SAID BASSIST WILL DIE OF HOMELESSNESS

 **Kissy kiss kiss:** wakanai japanese lol

 **NotWakanai:** That's it, fuck you all

 **NotWakanai:** Except LOCK of course

 _'I'm in a band full of trolls. Thank god for LOCK.'_ Rei grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen, worst come to worst was that she would interrupt Sayo's and Moca's kitchen dates. To her (pleasant) surprise, Tae was alone in the kitchen, waiting for whatever was inside the microwave to be done. "H-Hana-chan! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Rei! I've missed you." Rei froze up, was that Tae's way of flirting or was that just a normal way of indicating that they should hang out more? "We should really go out again."

"Y-Yeah, totally. It's been like… a week since that movie?"

"Yep yep, you should come hang with my band some time." Rei could feel a part of her getting disappointed. _Of course_ Tae meant it in a platonic way, why would she ever- "And the two of us can play some tunes? I like how we used to just make music whenever and wherever."

"U-Uh huh."

"You're the best Rei." The microwave dinged, abruptly putting a halt to their conversation. "... Sorry that we can't be in a band together."

"... No worries, I'm just glad that you found people you can play that kind of music with." Tae said nothing, taking her food (which was actually a cup of milk) out of the microwave. "That kind of star beat… you don't just find it with anyone."

"You sound like Kasumi." Tae chuckled, making her way out of the kitchen. "Oh yeah, so you know how we were discussing about playing some tunes together in front of my pets?"

"I… guess?"

"Don't back out just because I haven't put a date on it yet." With that, Tae disappeared behind the walls. The bassist was left blinking in confusion, was Tae flirting with her or not? And if she wasn't, did she _want_ to hint something else entirely?

"... Wait, how many pets did Hana-chan have again…?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kasumi, wake up…" Arisa stifled a yawn as she smacked the back of Kasumi's head to wake her up. Kasumi groaned, mumbling something about shooting stars before resuming her snoring. Arisa sighed, rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a dull thud. She dragged herself to the bathroom, intending to splash some water on her face so as to wake herself up. Once she opened the bathroom door however, she was shocked awake by something she had never expected. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god what the hell?!" Rei exclaimed, covering her ears as she sat upright in the bathtub. A toothbrush was thrown at her, barely missing her eyes. "Watch it! You nearly blinded me!"

"YOU FUCKING STALKER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Arisa yelled, hurling the cup she used to gargle at Rei. Rei tried to stand up, but slipped instead. "GET OUTTA MY ROOM!"

"Will you at least listen to me?!"

"NO! NOW GET OUT!" Rei groaned, she was in no position to exit the bathtub given that her back hurt like hell. Arisa was still screaming bloody murder, a normal response given that Rei was somehow in her dorm room. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN ANYWAYS?!"

"The door was unlocked…"

"AND YOU THINK THAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WALTZ IN HERE?!"

"I tried texting you if I could crash over at your place but you didn't respond…"

"THAT _STILL_ DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAK INTO MY ROOM!"

"Okay fair, but I really didn't want to sleep outside your room…"

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ROOM!"

"Okusawa-san told me to not come back last night though."

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE DAMN COPS YOU STALKER!" Arisa couldn't believe it, how _dare_ Rei break into her dorm room and try to make it seem okay for her to be there? It was wrong on so many levels, and she would happily call the police if it meant making Rei getting the message.

"Arisa… What's going on?" Kasumi mumbled, making her way to Arisa's side. She smiled as she noticed Rei in the bathtub, clearly not disturbed by her presence. "Hiya Rei! Whatcha doing in there?"

"Um… I was kicked out from my own room last night and so… yeah." Rei muttered, trying her best to stand up but failing miserably. The bathtub was just too slippery for Rei to get up. "... I don't suppose you could help me out of this tub…?"

"Oh _I'll_ help you out alright." Arisa replied threateningly, storming towards Rei. The latter gulped, regretting her severe lapse in judgement last night. "You see my hand?"

_'I get the feeling that I'm not going to see said hand very soon.'_

* * *

"LAYER-san! Your eye! Are you okay?!" Rei shook her head, placing a wet handkerchief to her bruised right eye. She should've begged Arisa to punch her chest, or even her lady parts. Why did she allow herself to be socked in the eye? "I-I'll get an ice pack or something!"

"No need, thanks LOCK." The girl nodded, scurrying off to who knows where. Maybe offering to help the live house staff, or to find an ice pack and offer it to Rei in a way that hinted her concern. Both possibilities were fine with her, Rokka was a nice girl after all.

"Oi LAYER, did you poke yourself in the eye again? Y'know you suck big time when it comes to making your face prettier." Rei rolled her left eye, of course RAS's drummer would be here to rip her a new one. Not that she minded much, she really was terrible at applying makeup. "Wanna find PAREO?"

"As much as I would love to, my bruise hurts too much."

"Bruise? Damn, you lowered your makeup skills for the bass huh?"

"I got punched by someone MASKING." Masuki nodded, sticking a finger out to poke Rei's bruise. Rei winced, swatting the finger away. "Don't touch it damn it."

"Well whaddya gonna do? Ain't your crush coming to visit?"

"I don't know, how about an eyepatch?"

"And where are we gonna find one?"

"You guys, I just had a brilliant idea!" A girl wearing cat ear headphones appeared, large pieces of cloth in hand. "We're gonna wear these babies!"

"Wow CHUCHU, you really came through for LAYER." Masuki whistled, slapping Rei's back. "Now you can be that ninja with that eye scar."

"MASKING, we're _not_ making LAYER go 'mangekyo sharingan' mid-performance." The girl sighed, tossing a red cloth to Rei. "Can't you go wash your eyeshadow off?"

"It's not makeup, it's a fucking bruise I got from Ichigaya-san." Rei groaned, folding the cloth and tying it around her forehead. "... Okay does anyone know how to make a part of the cloth come out and cover my bruised eye so that I look badass?"

"I'll get PAREO to help you later." The girl smirked, attempting to make a bandanna with her own cloth piece. "... Someone hook me up with the net so I can look up how to make a bandanna."

"You two are useless." Masuki sighed as she finished tying her cloth around her forehead. "CHUCHU, gimme yours."

"I'm back, the staff said that we've an hour to get- what are you guys doing?" Rokka informed the rest, stopping as she noticed the accessories held by whoever was present. She had a piece thrown to her face, muffling her words. "Mmphf?!"

"CHUCHU, what the hell. Don't bully LOCK." Rei sighed as she pulled the cloth away from Rokka's face, the latter gasping for air. "CHUHU had the _fantastic_ idea of making accessories with these pieces of cloth."

"An hour before the live starts?!"

"I think we can make it work if it goes around your neck…" Rei noted, wrapping the cloth around Rokka's neck. "Hmm, folding it once might work best…"

"L-LAYER-san?!" Rokka squeaked, flustered by the sudden contact. A tall girl with monochrome-dyed hair entered the room, only to slowly back out after seeing the sight.

_'Nope. I'm not gonna get involved with whatever hankie-tying ritual CHUCHU-sama came up with.'_

* * *

"That worked out well!" Rei nodded at the keyboardist's words, noting the disbelief in her tone. "Why did we decide to go with these hankies anyways?"

"Well PAREO, _someone_ screwed up her makeup and thus I had to step in."

"Are you trying to compensate your height with your huge ego? It's working though." Rei scoffed, packing her bass into its case. The girl huffed, flipping her off in the process. "Chiyu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"It sounds cute though." Masuki commented, earning herself a screech from the girl in question. "Cute is good?"

"It's because it sounds cute that's why I don't want to be called that! It reminds me of my complex!"

"U-Um! Minato-san isn't that tall yet she radiates confidence!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DISS ME LOCK?!"

"E-Eep! I-I'm just trying to say that you don't have to rely on stage names in order to look confident!"

"Plus CHUCHU just sound like kissing sounds…" Rei trailed off, her phone buzzing with messages. She grabbed her phone and looked through it, her lips quirking up shortly after.

**[Rabbit Queen]**

_**[11.21 PM]** _

**Rabbit Queen:** tht was boppin rei

 **NotWakanai:** You sound like Hina-san

 **Rabbit Queen:** lol but srsly it was boppin

 **Rabbit Queen:** wanna go back tgt?

 **NotWakanai:** Absolutely, give me 15?

 **Rabbit Queen:** yey im waiting for u outside :)

"I'm going to make a move first." Rei said as she picked up her instrument case, sprinting out of the room as fast before any of them could protest. Tae was indeed waiting for her outside of the building, a languid smile appearing on her face as Rei exited the building. "I'm here."

"Yup, I see that you still can't do makeup." Tae remarked, gesturing to Rei's bruised eye. Rei pouted, as much as she would love to put Arisa in a bad light, she was still Tae's friend and sort of hers? Tae laughed carefreely, just the way Rei remembered. "You're a real cutie y'know that?"

"Are you teasing me?" Rei asked playfully, though a part of her hoped that Tae meant it. Tae shrugged, giving her childhood friend a lopsided grin. "Two can play at that game Hana-chan."

"Oh please, you were never good at charming people. I bet you still suck at it."

"Are you sure my rabbit?" Tae stopped, a blank expression on her face. She soon roared with laughter, unable to hold it in. "W-What's so funny?!"

"You've met Seta-senpai then?"

"Oh c'mon, cut me some slack!" Rei blushed, guess one point to Tae for correctly guessing that she was still terrible at giving compliments. "... But honestly, you're still as pretty as ever. I'm glad you didn't change even after all these years."

"Hey, no fair." Tae replied, a faint blush on her face. It was unfortunate that Rei didn't notice, it would've helped her to get a read on Tae's feelings towards her. "By the way, you free on Friday?"

"I am." Rei didn't have to check her schedule, she had ensured that she had nothing on Fridays. Unless it was for collaborating with Arisa, which she figured was off considering that Arisa was mad at her. "Why?"

"I'm going back home to visit the rest of my pets, and I said that we're gonna play some music together remember?" Rei _did_ remember, but she wrote it off as an empty promise. It was easier than getting her hopes up after all. "Plus class is cancelled, so I get to have the whole day with them."

"I see." Rei nodded, what else could she say? "So… are you sure you want me there?"

"Of course Rei." Tae smiled mysteriously, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder. "You're special after all."

"Hey LAYER!" Rei jumped, to think she finally had something going with Tae… She glanced over her shoulder, only being able to see a bouncy lock of hair. "Uh… is this a bad time?"

"Yep." Tae said breezily, shocking both RAS members at how easily the guitarist admitted it. "Rei's all mine for tonight, so bye bye."

_'... Hana-chan really hasn't changed huh?'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ichigaya-san! Wait!" Rei called out to Arisa, who was stomping away from the bassist. It was Thursday, the day before Rei was set to go over to Tae's house and visit her pet rabbits. Arisa ignored Rei, still pissed that the latter broke into their room in the middle of the night. "I just wanted to thank you! For everything with Hana-chan! And to apologise about sleeping in your bathroom!"

"Good for you! You have everything while I _still_ can't get that star-brained idiot to look my way!" Arisa whirled around, forcing Rei to stop abruptly. She jabbed a finger at the taller girl, anger blazing in her eyes. "God fucking damn it!"

"I-I'm sorry! I swear, I'll help you get together with-"

"No way in hell! The one time you _did_ help, you invented plant bondage and Ran-chan has been giving me weird looks!"

"Plant bondage can be a thing if we keep at it!"

"Leave me outta your kinks you creep!"

"One more chance!" That got Arisa to stop, even though it was still tense between them. "Give me one more chance to help you out! I swear, no weird things!"

"... Fine. You better not fuck up, or else I'll come fuck up your date with Otae tomorrow." Arisa warned, making a mental note to find out Tae's address. Rei gulped, she could tell that Arisa was being serious about her threat. "... How the hell did you get a date with Otae anyways?"

"She's actually the one who invited me over…"

"Interesting." Arisa nodded curtly, lost in thought shortly after. "... I gotta go. Don't fuck up."

"R-Right." With that, Arisa walked away and left Rei behind to sigh in relief. Rei may _look_ intimidating, but she was a soft marshmallow on the inside no matter how much she preferred to maintain a distance with her peers. She went off to find Kasumi, hoping that she wouldn't screw up Arisa's chance with the excitable girl. _'Just be your ideal mature Rei, not kinky Rei who got a black eye, and you'll land a date for Ichigaya-san.'_

* * *

"Otae, can I ask you something?" Tae glanced at Arisa, a faraway look evident on her features. "Did you ask Wakana-san out on a date?"

"Shh. Don't tell her it's supposed to be a date, she doesn't know." Tae brought a finger to her lips, her cheeks tinted pink. Arisa facepalmed, so them liking each other was mutual. Why did she worry so much anyways? "Why?"

"She told me that she's going over to your house tomorrow and play with your pets."

"If things go well, she can play with me too." Arisa cringed with disgust, wishing that she could unhear whatever Tae had said. "I meant a duet without the pets though?"

"Not my fault that you made it sound weird." Arisa rolled her eyes, being aware of Rei's kinks was warping her thoughts. Tae blinked, what the hell did Arisa mean by weird? "Never mind."

"... Did you think that we might…?" Tae started doing scissoring motions with both hands, disgusting Arisa immensely. When it was evident that Tae wasn't going to stop, Arisa promptly screamed. "Why are you screaming?"

"I don't need you to mime sex!"

"Personally, I don't think this position works."

"Then why-"

"I thought porn's accurate."

"The only thing accurate about porn is its view ratings!" Arisa groaned, the things she did for people. _'These two are perfect for each other!'_

* * *

"Arisaaaaaaaaaaa~" Before she knew it, Arisa was tackled to the floor by Kasumi. She was nuzzling her cheek, something that Arisa secretly liked. "Let's go on a date!"

"D-D-D-Date?!" Arisa sputtered, this was going _way_ too fast for her. Where was the confession? What happened to the hand holding stage?! There were steps, damn it! "Kasumi, what's wrong with you?!

"Heh? I mean… Rei told me that I should be more open with you and ask you out directly!" Arisa wanted to call Rei and ask what happened to being subtle, though that would most likely piss Tae off. She made herself very clear to Poppin'Party that no one was to call her or Rei unless either Rimi or Saya was on fire. Kasumi was still staring at her with the sparkling bright eyes that Arisa fell for, pressing on without hesitation. "Sooo… how 'bout that date?"

"It's about time." Arisa raised her head, suddenly very aware that she was in the dorm kitchen. Misaki smirked from where she was standing, while Sayo gave them a curt nod in agreement. "Anyway, have you seen Wakana-san? I have a bone to pick with her about her damn birthday. Apparently she has forgotten that her birthday's _before_ the start of the school year."

"Rei's out on a date with Otae! I think rabbits are involved?" Kasumi replied, still on top of Arisa. Arisa blushed a bright red, attempting to get Kasumi off her to no avail. "Aw c'mon Arisa, lemme stay like this a little longer~"

"No! Get off me! People are watching!"

"Don't mind us." Now Moca was standing behind Sayo, a shit-eating smile plastered on her face as she fingergunned Arisa. "Now kiss you pathetic lesbians."

"You're the pathetic one here." Arisa countered, pointing a finger at Moca. "You basically stole food from Sayo-san and passed that off as flirting!"

"Honey~ Arisa-chan's being a meanie to me!"

"You deserve it." Sayo shrugged, it was sort of true given how much she teased her friends on a daily basis. Misaki chuckled, agreeing with Sayo's comment. Moca pouted, dramatically claiming that she had been betrayed by everyone she had trusted. "By the way Ichigaya-san, did you make a report about the break-in last week?"

"What break-in?"

"The one that you screaming about?" Arisa blinked, her eyes widening as she realised what was Sayo talking about. She was fairly surprised that Rei didn't tell other residents that she got herself punched by Arisa, she was sure that the bruise stung a lot.

"Oh, that? That was just Wakanai-san, she was kicked out by Okusawa-san." Arisa replied, glaring at Misaki. Had it not been for Misaki, Rei wouldn't have resorted to sleeping in Arisa's and Kasumi's bath tub.

"Hey, I suggested the dorm kitchen and Hagumi's room to her. She's the one that refused." Misaki protested, why was it _her_ fault that Rei broke into Arisa's dorm room? She could've slept outside, or maybe crash over at one of her band members' place. Didn't she mention that CHUCHU was rich? "How did she even break in anyways?"

"The locks are of poor quality, literally anyone can break in." Sayo remarked, surprising almost everyone. "What? Hina forgets her key all the time."

"Oh my god Arisa. I should get Hina-senpai to teach me how to lockpick stuff so that I don't have to worry about getting locked out of our room!"

"Just bring your fucking key with you next time!"

* * *

"So how did the date go in the end?" Arisa asked during a lecture she shared with Rei, with the latter blushing in response. "... I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look fucking cute when you blush."

"Thanks, and we kissed." Arisa raised an eyebrow, expecting Rei to continue. Only when a silence had settled for three seconds did it dawn on the keyboardist that the bassist really just kissed Tae. "What?"

"Just kissed? Seriously?" Rei nodded, disappointing Arisa. She had hoped that Rei at least made out with Tae, considering that she invested so much effort and time just to get them together. "Please tell me tongue was at least involved."

"Wh- no! It was a peck on my lips!"

"That's even more disappointing and you should just go back and stalk Otae."

"Oh yeah, how was _your_ date with Toyama-san?" Rei huffed, two can play at that game. Much to her shock, Arisa smugly stuck out her tongue at the bassist. "What does that mean?!"

"It means I won."

"It's not a competition!"

"Your plant bondage helped, so I forgive you for breaking into my room."

"My- just how far did you take things with her?!" Rei sputtered, her mind flooded with indecent thoughts consisting of Arisa and Kasumi. Arisa simply shrugged, whistling innocently as Rei was left a blushing mess. "Hey, answer me!"

"Wakanai-san, stop yelling! We're in the middle of a lecture!" The lecturer scolded, making Rei shrink into her seat out of shame. "And stop thinking about how you're going to tie yourself up!"

"Oof, are you always this horny?" Arisa asked, cringing at the lecturer's words while Rei turned red from humiliation. She wanted to bury herself somewhere, with her thoughts wandering to Tae's rabbits. After all, she nearly drowned in them. Literally. "Wow, your maturity's pretty well-known."

"Stop mocking me. She's only being such a bitch because I accidentally sent the wrong essay to her." Arisa gave her an incredulous look, making Rei sigh. "Fine. I also may have called her out on her unhealthy obsession with anal."

"Th- wha- what's wrong with you?!"

"Okay, I admit I'm at fault for putting both the essay about how to handle poisonous plants and why bondage is a normal bedroom activity side by side on Word." Arisa wanted to tear her hair out in frustration, all she wanted was to listen to her lectures. Not to hear about either her classmate's or her lecturer's bedroom preferences. "But to be fair, the one that I planned to upload online is my masterpiece."

"I can't believe I'm friends with a kinky pervert."

"Don't forget useless plant lesbian."

"Shut the fuck up already."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Someone actually correctly guessed the identity of Misaki's roommate in 'Fuwa Fuwa Dreamy Birthday'.


End file.
